


Bring him home

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Ending, Dad!Dean, Family the Winchester way, Gen, Papa!Sam, Platonic Co-Dependant Brothers, Sorta kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't leave Timmy without a dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring him home

They'd made it over the state line, driving farther and farther away from the one home Dean'd ever had, and he got more and more tense with each additional mile. Sam, saint that he was, managed not to say anything because he _knew_ , knew that Dean couldn't leave that little boy alone, scared and heartbroken the way that they'd been left so many times. That lady the kid'd been staying with had seemed nice enough, but the way he'd trusted Dean, had clung to him-

That meant something.

But again, he knew Dean, even this new part he was trying to acquaint with his previous mental picture of a Dean who did nothing but be the perfect soldier for his dad. He knew that kid's life would never be normal, but hell, they had a home, and Kevin would keep the kid attached to the real world, and they could protect him.

They could be his Bobby.

So was he surprised when they turned around and drove back to that house, breaking in with all the care and silence they possessed? Not at all. He _was_ honestly a _little_ surprised when the kid had flung himself at Dean and cried into his neck, and Dean had _let_ him, with a heartbreaking look on his face that Sam honestly didn't want to analyze. 

"It's ok baby," whispered Dean soothingly, "Daddy's gotcha." And ok, _that_ was also a surprise, except it also wasn't 'cause Dean had always been good with kids, especially the hurting ones.

*

God, having that kid back in his arms felt so damn _right_. He murmured to the kid, feeling the shaking sobs subside slowly, rubbing the tense little back like he had when Sammy'd had colic that one time. The word Daddy came out of his mouth before he even thought it through, and that also felt _right_ in a way he couldn't quite explain. Timmy clung to him harder though, so he guessed it wasn't an unwelcome change. 

"Papa's gonna sort out the paperwork," he said, ignoring Sam's raised eyebrow. Damn straight Sammy was papa- he'd have an equal share in raising Timmy whether he wanted it or not. He'd help with homework, and feed the kid his vegetables and be a _dad_ , not the cool gigantor uncle, that was too detached. He ignored the part of him that laughed at the idea of two emotionally stunted hunters raising a sweet little boy like Timmy, and continued rubbing, cursing softly when he heard raised voices from downstairs.

No one was gonna take his son away.

Not this time.

*

Damn he was good, Sam thought smugly as he made his way back upstairs. It'd taken a shit ton of legalese and a not a small amount of intimidation before he got the custodial rights in exchange for warding and a hefty donation to the Home. He could live with that he decided. After all, thanks to the fact that they were Men of Letters now, they were pretty flush in the money department, flush enough to make the same deal three times over if need be. With a smug smirk on his face, he delivered the news to Dean, whose smile made the whole trip worth it, and took the boy into his arms so that Dean could gather his stuff. By that time, the kid had cried himself to sleep, and his heart ached, remembering those first couple of weeks at Stanford, when he'd been alone and missing Dean. 

Hopefully their son (and yes, he agreed, he as definitely a father now) would never have to suffer alone like he had, and already his mind was racing with plans. Plans to enroll Timmy in school (or at least look into the possibility of homeschooling), plans to decorate Timmy's room, plans to introduce him to his quirky Uncle Cas (who might become another one of his fathers one day, you never know when it comes to Dean and his constipation inducing commitment problems). Whatever happened in the future, Timmy was a Winchester now, and Winchester's had each other's backs 'till the end.


End file.
